Things you do for love
by 0raikan0
Summary: Magnolia was in a state of hesitations, disagreements, misfortune and quarrellings. Why? Because the time has come… yes… the forgotten had been remembered and that is what was causing this uncontrollable ruckus. Someone was needed to be sacrificed…


**Hey Guys! I have successfully made my first ever one-shot! I do hope you enjoy it! Wooh! At last!**

**Please don't be shy to comment or criticize anything about this story. I'm still a beginner that needs to learn from mistakes! I'll gladly accept painful emotional stabs that your words may lay upon me! Don't worry… it won't wound me, just stab me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

Magnolia was in a state of hesitations, disagreements, misfortune and quarrellings. Why? Because the time has come… yes… the forgotten had been remembered and that is what was causing this uncontrollable ruckus. Someone was needed to be sacrificed…

Magnolia has held a sacrifice every 300 years; a sacrifice which kills a single soul to save a thousand. Long long time ago, a beast that no one has ever defeated for it was known to be immortal and invulnerable, lived in the lands which they now call Magnolia. Yet, the father of Magnolia had somehow been able to weaken the beast then have sealed and kept it under Magnolia's lands, though, the price was great for him. He lost his wife to attain such victory. No one knew how and why but that it was the stories said. After what had happened, the maker built Magnolia and disappeared leaving a rule and tradition of sacrificing someone to keep the beast from where it was sealed away.

Now… another 300 years has passed and the one required to be sacrificed was specifically a female animal take-over mage. How did Fairytail react to this when they had known you ask?

Well…

"NO! I will not let this happen!" Natsu alongside Mirajane in her devil-form and Elfman in his own beast, shrieked on top of his lungs as they protected no one other than Lisanna.

"Natsu! Don't be a fucking idiot for once!" the raven-haired ice mage shouted back with Erza, Juvia and Gajeel with him. "Can't you see that it's the only way? It's hard for us to you know?"

"Go to hell! There is always another way! I'll defeat that beast even if it kills me!" Natsu flew to Gray with a flaming fist and punched him.

"Bullshit! You know you can't defeat it!" Gray shot back.

Erza supported Gray as another fight was starting to occur. "Natsu! This is the only way to do it without spilling any blood! Don't you understand that?"

"We won't know if we try!"

"Trying will cost more lives and tears. Pain and suffering! You don't know that because you haven't lost someone yet!"

"I lost Lisanna once. I won't lose her again!" Natsu cried out.

"That's just being selfish! Don't you care if we lose anyone other than her if we ever did try that stupid idea of yours? Huh?"

"We won't lose anyone!"

"You don't know that!"

And thus… a fight started to begin. Makarov didn't interfere for once leaving it all to Erza. He too was pained on losing a child but if it was to protect Magnolia… then… it must be done. What was Fairytail worth if they couldn't even save the land where it lay?

This has been going on and on for 3 months ever since the town had informed that the time has come. Now, they have 3 weeks to decide. Natsu, being a stubborn flame idiot, didn't like it and proudly suggested like it was his best idea ever to defeat the beast instead of sacrificing Lisanna. The others which included Gray, Erza, Juvia and Gajeel said that it was impossible and now tried convincing which became forcing the dragon slayer to let Lisanna go.

All of Fairytail knew of course. More than half didn't butt in though. They were confused on what were they supposed to do so they just let the master decide. After all, his decisions were always the best and must be followed.

Lucy sighed, being one of the confused ones. She didn't know how to react about it or what should she do. She left Fairytail before Erza approached Natsu which had always ended on fighting. It was getting old. But… during those past months ever since they were informed, Lucy did some researching on her solo jobs and alone times. And, she found something interesting…

Upon opening the door, a grumbling Natsu was there rumbling on her ref as a sleeping Happy laid on her couch. She ignored the two and walked passed by them as though they weren't there. She headed straight to her room, got some clothes and took a shower.

At least the shower was nice; it was able to relax her a bit. After the shower, she entered her room and saw a glaring cross-legged Natsu on her bed with a sleeping neko.

"If this is about Lisanna… I'm not talking." The blond took out her novel and started writing.

The pink-haired boy frowned at her "Come on Lucy! Which side'r you are? Is it with your awesome best friend?" He proudly pointed at himself "Or with that friggin stripper?" disgust was painted all over his last words.

Lucy sighed "I am in no one's side." She faced him with a serious face "I don't want any of our nakamas die." Natsu's face brightened "But I don't want to let Magnolia suffer either" Then, it returned to a frown.

"What? You think my idea's stupid too?" he snorted.

"Yes. Yes I do." She simply replied "No one wants taking risks Natsu especially, when we all know that either all of us will get hurt or some of us will die if we agree with your stupid idea."

"How many times do I have to repeat that I won't let anyone die?" he screamed irritated by the girl's same words as his last opponents a while back.

Silence covered everything after that. Lucy was thinking, deciding and contemplating…

"Natsu… is Lisanna really that special to you?" she asked out of the blue in a low whisper which Natsu still heard.

The look that he gave her was floating with desperation and pain.

She looked away coz for some reason... she felt pain and she didn't want the idiot to see it. She thought about something then looked back with a smile hinted with a little sadness "Do you really want her to live that badly?"

He nodded furiously. She closed the novel and sat beside him. They looked straight into each other's eyes then, she pulled his shoulders with two arms and head butted him.

"You really are important to me… that's why I'm willing to do anything if it's to make you smile." She spoke earning a confused look from the dense boy who didn't really get what she wanted to say like the idiot he was. "Natsu… there is another way…"

Natsu's eyes widened "Say what now?"

She grinned "There's another way…"

Upon hearing those words, he roared in triumph. "Yes! In their faces! There is another way! I was right!"

"Natsu! Shut up! You're gonna wake the neighbors!" she shushed him yet was still amused by his reaction. He had never looked this happy. The last time was that when they knew that Lisanna was alive. He was smiling and shouting like crazy that day. Now, all that seemed matter to her was that he was happy because of her…

He grinned at her best friend and asked "What is it by the way?"

She just shook her head "It doesn't matter. You'll know anyway. All I can assure you is that, with this, Lisanna will live…"

Natsu was too happy to notice a little melancholic emotion swirl in the blonde's eyes.

"Go tell Mira and the rest. I'll tell you the plan tomorrow." She opened the window for him to go out.

He gave a nod and before he left, he gave a quick hug to Lucy "Thank Luce! You're the best!"

"I know…"

Then the boy jumped out and ran towards the guild like the idiot he was. Lucy watched him as he disappeared into the dark night and smirked "If only he knew…"

The next day in Fairytail…

"Okay guys! Here's the plan!" Lucy announced in the whole guild "We will still give Lisanna as the sacrifice."

"What!" a lot exclaimed.

"But!... she won't die!" she grinned.

"What do you mean? It's a sacrifice for god's sake!" Cana shouted from her table embracing a barrel of wine.

The blonde's grin grew wider "Just leave that to me! All you need to do is wait for Lisanna to come out with Natsu when the ceremonies are over!"

Everyone was a little doubtful. How? Was the question that kept running in their minds but the assuring smile of Lucy made it help for them to have faith on what she said. Then, everyone just smiled and exclaimed. After all, Lucy looked as though she knew what she was doing. Fairytail was alive again from what Lucy had said… now all they have to do was believe in her. During the party, Lucy slipped away from everyone to talk to the master.

She entered the room and locked the door.

"Master?" she asked at the man who was now looking worriedly at his child. He looked away.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" the old man muttered.

She just smiled and nodded "It's for the best… I never want to see anyone sad… this is the only way…"

"No... You're wrong… many will be devastated…"

She shook her head "The pain is greater if they lose her again."

Makarov sighed. "If that is your wish, then I wish you the best. Yet… you do know… that he'll be pained."

"Maybe… but Lisanna to him is much more important. I'm just another memory."

"You are not worthy to be Fairytail member if you think about yourself as something that low…" then he smiled sadly "But… you are no doubt a part of fairytail for doing this just for the sake of the others…"

Lucy nodded and went. She didn't have time to party… she had to prepare for the sacrifice if they had to do this.

3 weeks passed and the day came. Inside the tallest mountain, they started the ritual. Everyone in Fairytail was outside hoping and believing that Lisanna would come out alive. When they took Lisanna inside, Lucy came along.

"Why is she taking Lucy as well master?" Mirajane nervously looked at the cave where they have entered while wishing for her sister's safety.

The old geezer sighed "She will be the one who will sacrifice Lisanna with her own two hands…"

"THE FUCK!" Everyone who heard it we're shocked in disbelief.

"That's not true! Lucy promised! You're lying!" Natsu defended his best friend and when the master shook his head, he clenched his fist and ran into the cave.

The others were about to follow but were stopped by Makarov's giant hand. "STOP! If anyone of you interferes, I will punish each and every one of you! Understand?"

All of those who were left behind looked away from their master and forced themselves to nod.

Natsu entered the cave and went deeper into it. "LUCY! LISANNA! Where are you?" he continuously screamed on top of his lungs while running to nowhere. Then, he slowly saw a twinkle of light. He followed it and saw an unconscious Lisanna on the table with locks all over her body. "Lisanna!" he cried out and ran towards her but was stopped by Lucy.

"Don't get in the way Lucy! How could you lie to us?" Natsu shouted accusation filled everything he blurted out.

"I didn't lie Natsu…" she shook her head.

"That's just crap! Then why is Lisanna over there being offered to that undeserving son of a bitch?"

A pained scream traveled all over the place. Natsu turned to see Lisanna convulsing. A magic circle opened and shadows came out grabbing her arms, tearing the locks like they were nothing but paper.

Lucy did nothing but smile at him. Then, she went to where Lisanna laid "Remember when I told you about the other way?"

"Yeah… and its all lies isn't it?" He ran towards them but a sudden invisible wall didn't let him go any further. "What the-?"

"No, Natsu… there is another way." She looked at him with regretful and painful eyes. "Because there is another sacrifice…" she went between Lisanna and the magic circle. The shadow seemed to have accepted her coz they all wrapped themselves around her. Then, they burned. Lucy screamed feeling the intense heat prickling her skin.

Outside the cave, while everyone was inching to go check what had caused the sudden scream, Makarov raised his hand and did the fairytail sign.

"A fairytail member will never be forgotten for her great sacrifices!"

Everyone realized what he meant and did the same thing, dedicating everything to Lisanna. If only they knew…

"What the fuck are you doing Lucy!" the pink-haired teen tried grabbing Lucy but was deflected by the now electric shield surrounding her and the shadows. "Why did you sacrifice yourself? Even if you're another potential sacrifice, you shouldn't have done this!"

Lucy panted and forced a cheerful bright smile at Natsu "But… you wanted to have… another way… Lisanna's just too… special… to you… so… don't worry, everything's… going to be… fine…"

"Idiot! You're special to me too! I would've never agreed to it if it was this! And what do you mean everything's fine? You're being dragged in that firggin circle and I know that that's not fine!" Natsu punched the shield ignoring the electric shock being rewarded to him by the action.

"I know… at least… you won't lose her again… isn't that great?" she said maintaining the smile.

"No! I'm going to lose you! It isn't even close to great! Stop this Lucy!" he started to cry but didn't stop trying to force his way in.

"I'm… sorry… I… can't…" then, she was electrocuted, making her release another pained scream. When it stopped she nearly lost her conscience. "This is better… than… seeing you so depressed… Natsu…" tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Dammit Lucy! I'll be depressed if you do this! Now get your ass here before I make you!" he tried again to force his way in but acquired nothing but an electric shock.

"Natsu… tell everyone… I love them… they were the best… family… I ever had…" her voice slowly became a whisper.

"No! Go tell them yourself!" he was near… please… just a little more… but, he flew back from the force.

Half of Lucy's body was already sucked into the dark circle. Yet, she still held the smile. She had already prepared herself for this. After knowing that a celestial mage can be a sacrifice, she started thinking and preparing. She had told herself that if Natsu was that desperate, then she would do it… after all, this was payback for all the times Natsu made her smile, the time where Natsu introduced her to a place called Fairytail where she found a loving family, the many times that he had rescued her. Yes… it was her turn to make him happy by saving his childhood love and friend…

Her voice quavered "Please… don't make me… regret…doing this…"

"You are going to regret it! Now shut up while I get you out there!" Natsu shouted and this time, he was able to go through it. He took her hand "Come on Lucy! Everyone's is waiting for you to come back with Lisanna and me… alive." He gave her his signature grin and started pulling but it continued to suck her. "No! Lucy!" this time, he couldn't suppress the pain anymore, tears started falling on his eyes.

"I'm scared Natsu…" she whispered with fearful eyes. "So, don't make me more scared than I am already now…"

"Don't worry Lucy… I'll bring you out there! You don't have to be scared! I'm here! I'm here…" his tears started falling on her. He tried… with the strength he got left… he tried to pull her.

She curved her lips to a melancholic smile "I'm not afraid to die Natsu… not even afraid of this… what I'm afraid of is leaving you… I'm afraid of being alone again… but… those times with you… and Fairytail… was enough… enough for me to make me… do this…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You are not going to die young lady! There are still more time for you to create memories in Fairytail so get out of there and come back to us!" he trembled both in anger and despair "Come back to me… god dammit! Die and I'll kill you!"

She chuckled for the last time before letting go "Enough… go back to them… with Lisanna… they're waiting… I'll be… okay." With one last look she said her final breath "Natsu… I love you… and… always… will…"

"LUCY!"

That was it; the circle was gone along with Lucy. Natsu was in the state of denial while looking at the hands that held the fingertips of Lucy's. Why did she have to do that? Why was he such an idiot? Why did he have to know she loved him now when there was no time left to return the words? If… if only he knew…

But, reality just striked him too hard… he roared an inhuman roar. Everyone who heard it shuddered including the members of fairytail who were expecting… expecting for the worst.

When he calmed down a little, he carried the still unconscious Lisanna outside. Everyone came flocking over them and wanted to know if Lisanna was alive. Natsu gave her to Mirajane without a word and escaped the crowd.

"She's breathing!" Mira exclaimed as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone cheered. "Let's thank Lucy! She kept her promise! Where is she by the way?" the silver-haired bartender looked around but saw no blond. The whole group went silent.

Gray was the first one to talk. He went to the still unspeaking Natsu and asked "Where's the girl anyway? And here we thought she was a bitch cause-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Natsu was lifting him up with one hand on Gray's neck. The look he gave Gray would have killed him "You know nothing!" he threw him away.

Everyone was astonished. Then, they heard Wendy's cry. She was at the back with Gajeel who was holding her with a crying Levy.

"W-what happened?" Erza asked not knowing if she was going to like the answer.

"She's…" Gajeel looked down at the ground "gone…"

"G-gone? Gone where?" she tried playing dumb not accepting what he really meant.

Gajeel shot her a pained glare "Gone! Dead! Not alive! Not breathing! What else do ya want me to screw in yer head for you to get my point?" the two girl in his hands cried louder.

All of them were struck. One asked "How?"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. He never knew that the cheerleader had the balls to do it… "There was another way… because there was another sacrifice…" he repeated the words he heard that Lucy had said a while back.

Everyone was dumbfounded when his words sank in. She sacrificed herself?

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want all of us to be sad if we lose Lisanna…" Natsu answered

Little drops of water started to fall on the dry ground yet there was no rain… instead… tears of all the mages fell for their dead celestial mage. They already accepted and prepared for the supposed to be fact that Lisanna was going to die… but this turn of events was too unexpected.

Natsu turned to face all of them. They looked at the now smiling yet crying dragon slayer "So, let's not make her regret her sacrifice for our smiles…"

**Thus ends my first one-shot! So now, if you have arms, you'll click the link below and write any comment or critiques!**

**Thank you for reading! For reading this, I now declare you the coolest person I have ever met! ^O^**

**PS. hey guys, can you suggest some heart-breakening happenings that can cause some heavy drama? I'll be glad to make a story from it!**


End file.
